


team building

by iamirondad



Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [16]
Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Domestic Avengers, Fluff, Gen, James "Rhodey" Rhodes is a Good Bro, Natasha Romanov Is Not A Robot, Peter Parker is a Little Shit, Tony Stark Acting as Peter Parker's Parental Figure
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-19
Updated: 2020-10-19
Packaged: 2021-03-08 19:02:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 826
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27101656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iamirondad/pseuds/iamirondad
Summary: “This is your fault,” Rhodey said, pointing to Thor as he sat down, “Uh…” He spun to Tony, “Sorry.”“We’ll avenge you, honeybear,” Tony twisted to where Peter had been standing, “Guess that just leaves us, kid—”TLDR: The Avengers split into teams for a Paintball competitionWhumptober: No. 16. A Terrible, Horrible, No Good, Very Bad Day "Shoot The Hostage"
Relationships: James "Rhodey" Rhodes & Tony Stark, Natasha Romanov & Tony Stark, Peter Parker & James "Rhodey" Rhodes, Peter Parker & Natasha Romanov, Peter Parker & Tony Stark, Scott Lang & Tony Stark
Series: "fragile things, helpless things, broken things" whumptober 2020 [16]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1947778
Comments: 5
Kudos: 191
Collections: Whumptober 2020





	team building

When Steve proposed the idea of a paintball competition, Tony thought he was joking, but it turned out that he was being serious. Apparently, he hoped the activity would boost group morale and would help build trust between one another.

The rules were simple; _no powers,_ and _no gadgets._

All Tony had learned since they started, was that all of them had a hidden thirst for competitiveness and wanted to win. Definitely not the result that Steve was looking for.

There were two teams.

 _The Red Team_ ; Tony, Peter, Rhodey, Scott, Vision, and Thor.

 _The Blue Team;_ Steve, Natasha, Wanda, Sam, Clint, and Bruce.

Tony didn’t realize, that his friends, when not faced with actual life-threatening combat, were pretty dumb.

Peter tiptoed over, trying not to crunch leaves beneath his feet, “I can’t believe Vision fell for that,” He muttered, as he regrouped with Tony and Rhodey.

Vision was the latest to be eliminated, after falling for Wanda’s ‘ _pretending to be hurt’_ gag.

Tony waved his hand dismissively, “He’s such a softy at heart.”

“But now there’s only three of us,” Rhodey sighed, he pointed back, “Thor was the biggest let down though.”

Thor was sitting on the ground, sprawled up against a tree.

Tony rubbed the nape of his neck, “We should have explained to him how this worked before we started.”

Peter looked aside, to catch a glimpse of Thor, “Is he asleep?”

Rhodey raised his shoulder in a half-shrug, “Probably.”

Peter turned to Tony, “So, what’s the plan?”

Scott spoke up, from the ground, “You could—"

Tony hushed him, with a glare, “You’re dead.”

“But—"

Tony repeated, “You’re dead, Scott.”

Scott groaned, “Come on—

“Scott…” Tony snapped, “You tried to outrun Steve Rogers."

Rhodey added, “So, you’re an idiot.”

Scott leaned his head, into the dirt, “Ugh.”

Peter motioned ahead, “How many have they got left?”

Rhodey pointed to Tony, “You shot Rogers.”

Tony held a hand against his stomach, barking a laugh.

Rhodey rolled his eyes, “You still proud of that?”

“Always.”

“I got Banner…” Rhodey carried on, “And by some miracle, Lang got Barton.”

Scott squeaked, unimpressed, “Hey!”

Rhodey ignored him, “That leaves Romanoff, Wilson, and Maximoff.”

“So, that leaves…”

Thor sat up, “I’m hungry.”

“Same,” Clint groaned, “Being dead is the worst.”

“Shut up,” Rhodey hissed, stepping over to loom over them, with a glare, “You’re meant to be dead.”

Peter’s face fell, he held out an arm, “Rhodey—”

Before he could finish, a blue paintball hit Rhodey, in the chest, “Damn—”

Sam’s celebrational giggle traveled around the woodland.

“This is your fault,” Rhodey said, pointing to Thor as he sat down, “Uh…” He spun to Tony, “Sorry.”

“We’ll avenge you, honeybear,” Tony twisted to where Peter had been standing, “Guess that just leaves us, kid—”

Peter had climbed, halfway, up a tree.

Tony snorted a laugh, “What are you doing?”

“Something cool.” Peter aimed his paintball gun, “I hope.”

He pulled the trigger.

Two seconds later, Sam exclaimed in the distance, “You’ve got to be kidding me!”

Peter jumped down, grinning, “Yay!”

Tony high-fived him, “Good job.”

“What should we do now?”

“Let’s get this done,” Tony held up his gun, “I’m hungry.”

Peter raised an eyebrow, “Ambush?”

“Sure,” He nodded, “Let’s go out with a bang.”

A shot hit the tree near them.

The duo split, running through the trees, a few meters apart.

Tony caught a glimpse of Wanda, out the corner of his eye. He could tell that she was a distraction, but he had a clear shot, “Okay…” He pulled his trigger, hitting her side.

She dug her feet, into the mud, sighing.

“Good shot—” Peter praised, but caught up in his celebration, his foot caught against a log, and he faceplanted, onto the ground, dropping his gun a few paces ahead of him.

Tony cringed, “Oh, kid.”

Natasha jumped out, holding her gun, “Hey, boys.”

Tony held up his marker, “Hey, Nat.”

Peter leaped to his feet, eyeing his gun, but he stood still, when Natasha swung her gun, in his direction.

“Okay Romanoff,” Tony chuckled, “I know you, and you could never shoot Pet—"

Natasha pulled the trigger, hitting Peter, with a splatter of blue paint.

“Jesus,” Tony squeaked, pulling his trigger, hitting her in retaliation. 

Natasha shook her head, “That’s that, then?”

Tony threw out his arms, “Can’t believe you shot Peter.”

She shrugged, “I was gonna lose anyway.”

“Sure.”

Everybody started moving back over.

Steve emerged, brushing leaves off his jacket.

Tony grinned, as he sang, “Hi Rogers.”

Steve hung his head back, “You’re never gonna let this go, are you?”

“No.”

Sam strode over, “Parker…” He frowned, pretending to be angry, “Did you—”

“Shit,” Peter darted away, hiding beside Tony.

Tony laughed, wrapping an arm around him, “Was that fun?”

“Yeah.”

Rhodey stepped over, “Well done, Tones.”

“Oh yeah,” Tony laughed, “We won.”

“Congrats.” Clint said, slowing clapping, “Can we get food now?”

Tony rolled his eyes, “Come on then.”

**Author's Note:**

> Look at that, I wrote a happy fun fanfiction! It's rare for me.


End file.
